Phantom History's Strongest Disciple
by Runeion
Summary: After the events of the disastriod Maddie Fenton worries about his son being a hero. So she calls an old friend to see if he can prepare him for what might come after him dead or alive. (First story ever just doing it as a pass time. feel free to comment. First chapter just a little background.)
1. Chapter 1

The Phantom menace

Living with ghost-obsessed parents since birth, Danny had to put up with his parents' "unique" personalities, which often traumatized him. Danny wanted to be an astronaut when he grew up, and had no interest in hunting ghosts. However, this did not stop his curiosity that one day changed his life forever. While exploring his parents' laboratory, Danny accidentally activated the newly-built Fenton Ghost Portal, causing his molecular structure to become infused with ectoplasm. Danny became half-human and half-ghost and gained ghostly superpowers.

At first, Danny Phantom was not a particularly well-known or well-liked ghost. His debut to the people of Amity Park was ruined when Walker staged a ghost invasion on Amity Park and framed Danny for it, and later when Freakshow took control of Danny's mind and forced him to perpetrate a series of ghostly crimes for him. Events such as these caused the people of Amity Park to hate Danny Phantom (then known as "Inviso-Bill"), despite his intentions to protect them. Danny's only supporters were his two friends Tucker Foley and Sam Manson, and, unbeknownst to him, his sister Jazz.

Danny met Vlad Masters, his parents' friend from college, now a millionaire bachelor. Danny found out that twenty years ago, Vlad became a half-ghost just like Danny, and now had all the same powers he had but with twenty years more experience. Vlad soon became Danny's arch-nemesis.

Danny defeated Pariah Dark and saved Amity Park from being trapped in the Ghost Zone for eternity. Amity Park finally recognized him as a hero. (It was at this point when Danny confirmed to the town that his name was "Danny Phantom" and not "Inviso-Bill.") This also helped his standing in the Ghost Zone, as the Far Frozen began to know him as "The Great One" and "Savior of the Ghost Zone." However, Danny's parents and his then-love interest Valerie, the three people he most wanted to believe in him, still did not view Danny Phantom as anything but a menace.

Danny witnessed an alternate future where he gave up his human half, causing him to become fully ghost and much more powerful, but ultimately extremely evil. His own future self-turned out to be his ultimate enemy.

Throughout his adventures, Danny made a number of allies, including his half-ghost female clone, Dani, a Yeti-like ghost named Frostbite, and a werewolf ghost named Wulf.

Danny witnessed an alternate future where he gave up his human half, causing him to become fully ghost and much more powerful, but ultimately extremely evil. His own future self-turned out to be his ultimate enemy.

Vlad created a new team of teenage ghost hunters, the Masters' Blasters. They were inexplicably able to hunt ghosts much better than Danny could, embarrassing Danny to the point where he began to seriously question his status as the superhero the people wanted. He was so depressed that, despite his friends' protests, he used the Fenton Portal to remove all his ghost powers, becoming fully human again. At the same time, however, a much bigger crisis - a Disasteroid - was headed straight for Earth, timed to collide in just one week and destroy the entire planet.

With renewed determination, Danny returned to the Ghost Zone to seek help. His enemies in the Ghost Zone, however, were all too glad to see him in his powerless human state, and took great pleasure in blasting him over and over. This inexplicably caused Danny to regain his ghost powers. Gaining help from his allies and enemies in the Ghost Zone, humans and ghosts worked side-by-side, and they successfully saved the Earth from the Disasteroid. Danny finally revealed his secret identity and was hailed as a hero all over Earth.

Danny possesses a variety of superhuman powers and abilities due to his unique physiology. Danny can transform between human and ghost at will. This manifests as white rings extending from Danny's waist, then sweeping across his body. Once transformed, he can use all his ghost powers. He can also switch back to human form at times to pass through ghost shields, and he can still access some of his powers like weak ecto-blasts and intangibility in human form. Danny can turn his body intangible to pass through walls or other solid objects. Danny can make his body invisible to both humans and ghosts. Gravity doesn't affect Danny's ghost body, so he can fly through air and space at considerable speeds and heights. While flying, his legs often become a ghost tail. Danny can fire green blasts of ecto-energy from his hands or fingertips. These blasts often explode on contact and are powerful enough to melt steel. Danny can generate shields made of solid ecto-energy that can nullify or even reflect attacks from other ghosts. Like his ghost rays, Danny's shields are green in color. Danny can use his ecto-energy to increase his body's physical strength. Danny can send ecto-energy as electricity through an electric current. This power can negate his enemies' electric attacks and send them back at the attacker called the Ghost Stinger. Danny can project light from his hand using ecto-energy. Danny generates an extremely powerful sonic blast that can destroy buildings and cause severe damage to both humans and ghosts. The ghostly wail is Danny's most powerful ability. Telekinesis, Danny can move objects from a distance by grabbing them with ecto-energy. Overshadowing, Danny can possess the mind and body of a person or animal, allowing him to completely control his or her actions. While overshadowing, Danny can still use his powers of flight, intangibility, invisibility, and ghost rays. With the Fenton Helmet, Danny can introduce himself into computer software and overshadow his video game avatar to use his ghost powers in video games. Danny can separate a possessed person from a ghost overshadowing them simply by grabbing them with his hand or using a ghost ray. Danny can overshadow a sleeping subject in order to get inside and influence his or her dreams. Danny can create duplicates of his body that all have his ghost powers and can fight alongside him. After seeing Vlad use this power during their first encounter, Danny spends much of the series trying to learn it, finally mastering it. Cryokinesis, Danny can fire blasts of icy energy from his hands or eyes that can freeze enemies on contact, radiate cold energy from his body, and create objects from ice out of thin air. When using this power, his eyes turn icy blue instead of their usual glowing green. Danny can combine cryokinesis with his other powers for enhanced effects, such as firing an icy explosive blast or generating an ice shield to block fire attacks. Ghost Sense, When Danny is near other ghosts, a cold blue mist comes out from his mouth and a chill goes down his spine. Danny can bend, twist, and otherwise contort his ghost body far beyond the limits of normal human physiology. Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Stamina, Superhuman Reflexes, Underwater Breathing, Vacuum Resistance though he still needed a helmet. Quick Learning Ability, Danny is able to quickly learn new things, even often being able to copy many of the powers his enemies use against him without any training. As a half-ghost, Danny is resistant to many types of ghost powers that normally harm humans. Danny is a considerably skilled pilot, having much experience with the Specter Speeder as well as with spaceship simulator video games.

Sam was Danny's friend since at least the second grade and was one of the first two people Danny trusted with his secret the other is Tucker. Sam always had a little bit of a crush on Danny, but Danny, at first, showed romantic feelings exclusively toward Paulina, which made Sam extremely jealous. However, Danny had rejected Paulina, and Danny and Sam had become a romantic couple.

Madeline "Maddie" Fenton is the wife of Jack Fenton and the mother of Jazz and Danny Fenton. She is a scientist and ghost hunter just like her husband, Jack, however she is better at ghost hunting and more intelligent than him. Maddie serves as the more rational parent and shows more concern for her children's welfare than her husband. That said, she has extreme obsession whenever it concerns ghosts and poses a large threat to ghosts. Unlike Jack who merely wants to rip them apart, Maddie believes in a more scientific approach, preferring to examine them. Of course, she often unknowingly makes Danny nervous whenever she talks about how she wants to dissect a ghost or study the remains after she blasts them to tiny bits. Not much of Maddie's past is revealed outside of her college days when she was friends with Vlad and Jack. The three worked on a Porto-Ghost Portal that backfired and caused Vlad to come down with Ecto-Acne. This was due to Jack looking at her instead of his work, causing him to accidentally spill cola into the machine instead of ecto-purifier. Maddie is an accomplished martial artist (ninth degree black belt) as well as marksman and technical whiz. Maddie, despite her obsession with ghosts, absolutely loves her family and will do anything to defend them. After the events of the Disasteroid Maddie learned of his son being a half ghost, she worried for him and gave him a body check. Danny had a lot of scars on his body from his fights as phantom. Maddie couldn't bare the thought of the hardships Danny went through and she know she was not able to prepare him for what lays ahead of him. So she called on old friend that she met long ago in her teen years. The sound of the phone ringing then some pickup, it was a man speaking Japanese, "We have your child hostage." rather than a normal "Hello", Then she hears a girl in the background saying." Apachai that not how you answer the phone." "Hello, Sorry about that he doesn't speak Japanese very well. This is Fūrinji Miu, Of The Ryōzanpaku Dojo, how may I help you." "yes I will like to speak with Sakaki Shio, could you tell him is Maddie Fenton."


	2. Chapter 2

Disciple of Ryōzanpaku

Disclaimer Don't own Danny Phantom or Kenichi History's Strongest Disciple.

Kenichi is good-natured, timid, polite and cowardly, frequently treated as a friendless loser. He loves gardening and reading How to... books. However, it all changed when he met Miu Fūrinji, and shows no fear in the face of true danger. After the fateful meeting, he decided to stand for himself and be truly strong; or at least, strong enough to protect those who are dear to him. Though he's constantly considered cowardly. Though his masters claim that he has no talent or whatsoever for Martial Arts.

Since entering the Ryōzanpaku dojo, Kenichi has been trained in six different styles of martial arts: Karate, Muay Thai, Chinese Kenpo, Ju-Jitsu, Kōsaka Style, and Fūrinji Style, which makes him a Mixed Martial Artist. Despite being trained in six different styles, none of the masters have made Kenichi concentrate on only one type of martial art style. In fact, some of the masters have made Kenichi learn multiple variations of their martial art. Despite this however, all of his masters have him focus most of his training on the basic combat forms and techniques of these six styles, in order to give Kenichi a solid foundation on the martial arts basics and for him to develop his own techniques and fighting style. As a result of practicing so many fighting styles and the hellish training he undergoes on a daily basis, Kenichi developed from a weak person who was repeatedly bullied and beaten to a powerful and extremely versatile fighter, who has received praise and respect on multiple occasions from several disciples and masters, friend or foe alike.

Kenichi is a first year high school student who is viewed as a weakling by the rest of his school and was ranked as the weakest student. However, Kenichi joined his school's karate club, but he was considered worthless and degraded to a punching bag due to him having no talent. The head of the club, Tsukuba wants to throw him out so he has him fight Daimonji with the loser having to leave the club. As Kenichi walks home depressed about his predicament, Kenichi sees Miu getting harassed by some thugs and see no one is willing to help but instead acts as if they see nothing. Kenichi tried to stop them, but only hit the leader in the face with one punch. Just as the leader took out his knife to kill Kenichi, Miu take down all three thugs by herself impressing Kenichi. She comforts Kenichi and thanks him for helping her. Miu, seeing Kenichi's desire to get stronger and strong sense of justice, she invites him to join Ryōzanpaku dojo. However, due to how scary and hellish the masters are and their training methods, Kenichi becomes terrified and tries to escape. However, Miu encourages him and teaches him some stepping moves. With these moves, Kenichi is unable to attack Daimonji, but able to win and dodge his moves. Unfortunately, Kenichi declared that he lost the battle for not using a Karate technique to knock down Daimonji and left the club.

Despite his whiny nature, he grows to be a strong fighter when motivated, usually when using his skill to protect others, adversary and ally alike. Through his hard work, Kenichi has developed a unique fighting style since he instinctively combines all the different types of martial arts he learns from his masters. His greatest strength lies in his endurance, in no small thanks to the extreme training he endures under his masters.

Tsukaba grows suspicious of Kenichi's training techniques for a few days and comes after him to beat him to a pulp. However, Kenichi left a mark on Tsukaba's leg as a vow for a rematch. After Akisame heard about the event, he decided to teach Kenichi some martial art skills. Sakaki also decided to help by teaching Kenichi one of his techniques. After Miu saved someone Tsukaba was bullying, Kenichi also stepped in and, using Sakaki's move he taught him, easily won. Because of Kenichi's efforts, a gang called Ragnarök drew their attention to him for defeating Tsukuba (and because of Niijima spreading the news all over school). Kenichi's daily routine changes to incorporate the constant hunting's of Ragnarök members who want to fight him. After a month of training with the masters, Kenichi's "friends" Shimayama and Tanaka were held hostage by members Kōzō Ukita and Ikki Takeda to lure him out and though Kenichi didn't want to go due to him thinking he didn't have any other friends, he went to save them from getting hurt and arrived to save them from Ukita and the two liars ditched Kenichi due to them having originally bullied him and only getting close to him to get close to Miu. After defeating Ukita, Kenichi would fight Takeda the Puncher in a fight incorporating the rules of boxing (3 minute rounds, 3-falls, 1-minute resting period) who explains his past to Kenichi and states that friends are a burden to him while telling Takeda about having friends makes one truly strong despite his protests. He defeats Takeda using Apachai's Muay Thai and both fall off the school roof. Kenichi is shocked to see that his left arm can't move and just as the two are about to fall off the edge, Ukita saves both of them. Kenichi tells Takeda his arm can be fixed and takes him to Akisame's clinic and fixed his arm after a lot of painful treatments. Since then, the two became good friends and with Ukita quits Ragnarök and allied with Kenichi.

After Takeda was defeated, Shinnosuke Tsuji was sent to fight him however Tsuji becomes interested in Kenichi and offers Kenichi a chance to follow him and not worry about the thugs from Ragnarök anymore but Kenichi declines and states that being a gang member is not a reasonable ambition. An Angered Tsuji fights Kenichi and they fight on equal terms for most of the fight but because Tsuji has more experience than Kenichi, he gains the upper hand and almost breaks Kenichi's leg, However Takeda arrives and saves him, and escapes. Haruo Niijima spread the news about Kenichi's loss to Tsuji having more delinquents chase after Kenichi. The masters at Ryōzanpaku decided that Kenichi must live at the dojo as their disciple and train in martial arts 24 hours a day to get stronger. When Kenichi is informed of the master-disciple training that would ensue from the next level of his teachings and is dubious of taking them up, Kensei convinces him to do so as it would allow him to further develop his relationship with Miu.

As the masters converge to plan their training regimen for their new disciple, the phone rings " **I'll get it** " say apachai. Picks up the phone and says **"We have your child hostage."**

Hearing what apachai say in the phone Miu Hurry's and grabs the phone apologizing for apachai and speaking in a polite manner. " _Hello, Sorry about that he doesn't speak Japanese very well. This is Fūrinji Miu, Of The Ryōzanpaku Dojo, how may I help you._ "

" _yes I will like to speak with Sakaki Shio, could you tell him is Maddie Fenton_."

"Please hold while I get him for you" Says miu. Miu goes to inform Sakaki.

" Sakaki is for you is a woman named Maddie Fenton".

"Maddie haven't heard from her since we went to her wedding. Wonder what she up to."

S: _"Hello, Yes,"_

 _M: "Sakaki been log time how are you doing"._

 _S: "Ok, so how you been, is there a problem keeping you awake."_

 _M: "Actually I was hoping if you can take my son as your disciple, I know u said the you don't take apprentices. I will even pay your plane and expenses if you come to teach him."_

 _S: "Ha-ha if you're willing to pay that much why not send him over hear, the master of the dojo will take care of him since we already have one apprentice living hear will do them both good having a little revelry. Why you want him train with the money your spending you could have got him a descent teacher."_

 _M: "Don't want a good teacher I want the beast and you're the best I know, and Danny has gotten in too many fight that could hurt him, his good for me not to notice if it wasn't for the meteor I would have never notice."_

 _S: "What does a meteor has to do with this."_

 _M: "Danny was the ghost that banded all other ghost together and save the earth. Don't you see the news?"_

 _S: "What your boy is a hero, it be nice to train someone with talent."_

 _M: "That why I want you to lookout for him, Then I will send him in a week. If you have any question about his circumstances, you can ask him ourselves later. I will transfer the money to your account later, is it still the same."_

 _S: "Yes, Ok. We would like to have him; in a week he will be here. Don't worry will take good care of him. it's a pleasure talking to you again Goodbye."_

 _M: "Please take care of him, goodbye."_

" **Good news people were going to have another disciple join us in a week, his name is Danny his mother asks me to train him. Maddie is a good friend of mine I used to be a bodyguard for her with my old pal Lancelord Grey when I used to do some side jobs for the F.B.I."**

"Madeline Fenton, "Ask Akisame.

"yes" replies sakaki.

She is both a beautiful woman and a technical genius, who was interviewed by Genius Magazine. "states Akisame.

" **It's seems were going to have an interesting disciple."** Says Elder Furinji with a smirk and gleaming eyes. Somewhere in the states a boy has running shivers going through his back.


	3. Chapter 3

Determination

Disclaimer Don't own Danny Phantom or Kenichi History's Strongest Disciple.

Danny Fenton is in a plane heading to Japan, is has been a week since his mother told his he was going to Japan to train and go to school as transfer student, he will be living as a live in disciple to Sakaki Shio. He also brought an extra person with him Danni, his clone. After the desastriod event his mother made him tell all he has done in the previous year.

 _ **Flashback**_

Danny I have something tell you. Maddie calls for Danny. After she explains the about going to japan to train and going to school their she asks Danny. Now I want you tell me everything that has happen since you became a ghost. Maddie demands. Ok mom. Danny replies. After a couple of hours, he got to point were Vlad made a clone of him and that only one survived and that was a girl maned Danni. Maddie interrupted and asks about her where she is and where she's living. He told her that Danni is traveling the world and she enjoying her life.

Maddie could not accept that ask is there a way to contact her. Danny said yes and went to get a Fenton phone and called her on the phone he gave her just in case.

" _Hello Danny is that you."_

Yes, it's me I need you to come home.

" _Actually I'm heading that way I be their like in an hour."_

 _After an hour of waiting she arrived. Knocking in the door, Danny open the door and welcomes her home and introduces her to the family. Maddie hugs her and tell her "Welcome home my daughter". Danni hugs her and starts to cry out of joy. With a series of explanation and story's Maddie decides to send Danni as well to japan with Danny._

 _Ok kids since both of you are going to Japan its time learn how to speak Japanese. Maddie announces. After five days of slow progress Danny sits up and says "were not going to make it by tomorrow the way we are studying. Danni is time to do some extreme measures to the Ghost zone._

" _Danny where are we going" asks Danni_

"To see clockwork" He replies.

At Clockwork's tower a giant clock-filled citadel that takes on the shape of a giant clock tower. He and his section of the Ghost Zone are immune to alternate time paths or paradoxes, as he occasionally gets visitors from alternate timelines.

"Danny I been expecting both of you." Clockwork States as the two young ghost.

"How did you know were where coming." Says Danni.

"I am Clockwork, master of time. Is a pleasure meeting you little Danielle, I already prepare everything you need for you study session."

He is a violet-cloaked ghost with a pale blue face and a scar across his left eye. A clock-like mechanism is embedded in his chest. He carries a time staff, which he uses often. Due to his time-based nature, his ghost body constantly switches between a child form to an adult form to an old form.

Clockwork give the two young ghost a time medallion and presses a button on his staff and time stops. In that moment that seems that last an eternity both of the phantoms came out speaking Japanese like native born Japanese.

"Know that troublesome part is done both of you listen up I got something important to say." Clockwork starts to says and giving an Impression that says if you don't listen you will regret it.

"Danny let me start by saying that your core is different than any other ghost, your core wasn't created by the lab accident with the portal that was only a means to create you." (stops for dramatic affect)

The phantoms look up with anticipation. (clockwork gives a smirk)

" **Your core was created by the ghost zone itself**." (lightning strike the background)

"what do you mean I created by the ghost zone." Danny ask.

"Long before nearly all the other ghosts in the Ghost Zone were even spawned, Pariah Dark was the most powerful and dangerous ghost in the Ghost Zone. He was the king of all ghosts, With the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire, Pariah Dark ruled the Ghost Zone with an iron fist. He is a primordial being that excited long before the stars even form. The ghost zone was different back then it was like paradise, but with the reign of Pariah chaos and destruction rule supreme living the ghost zone what it is today."

"What that has to do with my core?" Danny questions.

"When you fought Vortex you gain the ability to control weather and because you were not ready for does powers they were sealed again. And since then you have grown but not enough, with your apprenticeship you will learn to master your powers and new ones and even one day unlock your powers to control nature and the weather. That's why your core is special and it's still growing. Pariah Dark became Chaos and destruction and you have become Law and order. And once more you will face Pariah Dark for control of the ghost zone, since you already took the crown of fire from him and now you only need the ring of rage. And that leads me to you Danielle." Clockwork points his staff.

"MEEE." Dani says in a startled voice.

"Daniel can't do this alone He still need a second Like Pariah had the Fright Knight. Can you become a pillar that Daniel can relight on?" Clockwork asks Dani.

"Yes he can we are family and family sticks together." With a determine look and fire in her eyes.

With a new goal to restore the ghost zone to its glory, Danny has a new determination to become strong.

Meanwhile in japan.

Tsuji Shinnosuke leads a small gang over to fight Kenichi, asking him to join Ragnarok. He becomes irritated by Kenichi's denial and continual upholding of logical thought and manages to defeat him with his pure fighting experience. He seems disappointed by kenichi barely managing to prove himself, apart from taking a good beating.

When Kenichi finally manages to get Tsuji off balance, he is too amazed by this accomplishment that he forgets about the fight, leading Tsuji to take over and threatens to break Kenichi's leg if he does not join him.

Takeda shows up and manages to save the day. He then orders his goons to chase Kenichi after the latter is rescued by Takeda, but is stopped by Ma Kensei.

 **Back too present**

A week has pass and Danny and Dani got off the plane and were greeted by Sakaki. They got a cab to go to Ryozanpaku. When they got their they find kenichi being thrown by Akisame in a match. Kenichi with a determine look keep on taking the punishment.


	4. Chapter 4

Give wings

Disclaimer Don't own Danny Phantom or Kenichi History's Strongest Disciple.

Sam point of view

Everything going great I am dating the guy I like since we know each other since 2nd grade. Danny becoming a world hero my father still doesn't like him even more now that he revealed his ghost powers. My mom still trying to make wear does stupid pink dresses and tries to at least like Danny or the Fenton's.

Sure the last couple of years I got into her fair share of troubles and adventure. From being turned briefly into a ghost dragon when wearing the Amulet of Aragon, getting possessed by Undergrowth. Worst of all nearly being a bride to Prince Aragon the brother of Dora witch the amulet belong too. I am also responsible for designing the "D" emblem on Danny's outfit after I wish accidentally wishing away Danny Phantom's existence thanks to Desiree is a genie ghost who wanders the world granting anyone their deepest desires.

I still can believe that Tucker still the mayor of this city. I don't know how he manages the city and goes to school and still finds time to hang with us, sure is not much time his with us but that guy knows how to plan his schedule.

Right now I'm heading to Danny's place he said he wanted to talk to me. I don't think his going to break up with me, he did sounded a little panicky.

I reach the front door there's no reason to be nerves you been here many times breath in breath out. Ok let's go.

Knock on the door. Jazz opens the door that strange there are all in the living room even Danny's parents. Must be serious since Danny's mom is standing and has everyone siting down. She turns to me and gestures me to sit down. I went sat next to Danny and she starts the family meeting.

"Ok now that Sam is here we can start this family meeting." She starts saying.

"Let's start by welcoming the two new members of our family" she continues

'two members?' I though.

"First is Sam now that she dating Danny and you can call mom."

I node and get very flustered, I think my face is so red. Jack grabbing Danny into a hug and playfully start poking Danny. Well at least I'm not the only one with the red face.

"You said two mom. And I don't have a boyfriend "Jazz says.

"The second is (Dani appears from tin air) Danielle"

"Hi" she says shyly.

"Who is she" Says jazz.

Now that I think about jazz never met Dani. After a series of explanations by Danny and me we told Dani story of how she was created and been a clone of Danny and how she was almost dispose by Vlad. Jazz got up and hug Dani with tears on her eyes. Jack being Jack he starts bellowing and bring everybody into a big hug. Dani starts to cry to with a big smile on her face knowing that she's home.

After everybody calm down the meeting continues.

"Ok let's continue the meeting" Maddie says with red eyes from crying.

"Now that we know of Danny's powers and of Dani is the same. I've decided to send Danny and Dani to japan to train with a master of martial arts that is an old friend of mine. Just for a year were they will learn how to fight properly since you been lucky not to get seriously hurt. I would love to start bonding with Dani but since their safety is my top priority she's going with Danny. Everything has been arranged." Maddie says and won't take a no for an answer.

That why Danny been a little nervous. But I agree since its Danny don't want to lose him.

"When is he leaving." I ask Maddie.

"I'm sorry Sam I know you just starting dating and I went did something like this but it has to be done for his safety. They would be leaving in a week on Friday afternoon." She says to me.

"I understand just a little surprised. We just started or third year of high Scholl."

"I know sweetie is just going to be a year and we could always visit during school summer break." She tells me.

After a week a was saying good bye to him in the airport.

"Danny, be safe and don't even think on cheating on me" I said to him

"I won't and we could always stay in touch through video chat and by phone" He says and give me a kiss.

"Come on you too break it up you been doing that all week. And Sam I will keep an eye for big brother for you so don't worry. And big sis Jazz I will give you a call every week." Dani says

"You also take care of yourself and send me pictures especially of the girls that try to get near Danny." I told her

After long good byes and Danny promising tucker to intrudes him to cute Japanese girls in their video chat. I wonder if he realizes that he can speak Japanese That be funny to see when Danny introduces them and tucker can speak to them. The family say their goodbyes with tears in their eyes. Promising to meet during summer break. And they their go we leave the airport. Everyone in school through him a party for his last day and promising to through another party when he returns.

After three days I got an email from Dani with a lot of pictures and the masters look very buff and intimidating. Hope Danny survives his masters. Two pictures got my attention one of the weapon master and the other of the elder's granddaughter. Shigure Kōsaka and Miu Furinji they both have huge knockers.

I send an email to Dani telling her that I'm counting on her and use drastic measures if necessary. And Tucker was being a pain when he saw does pictures.

A/n: I forgot about Sam so I put her point of view. Next chapter will be when they get to japan. Also in japan they have 3 years of high school wile in the U.S is 4. Danny will be starting in his 2nd year in japan here will have been a junior or 3rd year. Kenichi will be a freshmen or 1st year. When phantom planet happens or ended Danny was 16 years old and Kenichi will be 15 years old as he barely stared high Scholl.


	5. Chapter 5

Because his Danny Phantom

Disclaimer Don't own Danny Phantom or Kenichi History's Strongest Disciple.

Danny's point of view

Finally, we reach japan. My back kind of sore for lack of movement and the flight movie was boring fell asleep in the first five minutes. At least Dani is jumping in joy, well she did cause a little trouble in the flight. Well giving she my little sister giving a prank or two is ok. Even the flight attendants she pranks were ok with it after I took some pictures with them and gave them my autograph.

"Wow the airport is packed; Danny look at all does people. I wonder if a celebrity is here." Dani said amused.

"Don't know, wait it's me or are they coming this way. How did they know we came here without the media back home knowing we were coming to japan?"

"Bro you forgot that you took some pictures with the flight attendant's in both your forms. And don't forget that their phones were probably had a signal since we got to japan. And not to mention that the internet works in the plane." Dani said smugly.

After we got procedures' taking care of the media came like asking questions. Like why was I here? What are my plans? Etc. etc. We were here for an hour just answering the media questions that's until a tall and largely-muscled tan-skinned man came and interrupted. He has short eggplant-colored hair with a longer strand hanging over his face showed up and intimidated the press away.

"hey kids your Maddie's children right. I am Shio Sakaki I came to pick you up." He introduces himself. This is not what I expected but this man would be my teacher for the next year.

We came out of the airport and I got surprise from all people just waiting to see me.

"look Danny they are all dress as you in your ghost form, and if my eyes aren't deceiving me I think over half are female." Dani says.

"I think some of their costumes are way better looking than my jumpsuit." I only give small smile.

When a group came over and ask if they can take pictures. Well at least they ask. And they ask me if I can transform. So I accepted and said.

 _ **"I'm going ghost!"**_

As I transform the people go wild and start cheering. Some look in amusement others in awe.

I create duplicates of myself one goes to ask Dani to go with Sakaki but as I look at him he is being overwhelm by all the females dress as me asking him question he looks like he can't handle women and was lost in what to say. Dani went to Sakaki and got or bags just as the people were getting more excited. Some even started to form lines. The security is even helping with the lines.

Since there are a lot of people I even created some duplicates of myself. Even with lots of me there's no shortage of people so I decided to ended.

" _Is a pleasure knowing you all and it's time for me to go_." I went intangible and disperse my duplicates and fallow Dani and Sakaki a couple of block before appearing thein getting a cab.

Sakakis point of view

I got a call from Maddie telling me what time Danny's plane will be arriving and also he will be bringing his little sister and to also train her. Next day in the morning got up and was my turn to train Kenichi. Made him do some lite exercises by running in his hands all morning. It was almost time for me to pick up Danny at the airport so I let the others train Kenichi. The only one that was available was Apachai. Kenichi quickly made an excuse telling us that he promised Miu that he would help her buy groceries. Well I let slide this time and went to Miu.

"Hey Miu were going to have or new disciples moving in today so can you bring extra food."

"Sure, and you haven't told me who he is." She says

"Well you know when he and his sister get here. Here's some extra money so we can trough a welcoming party. And tomorrow can you and Kenichi go with them to the mall to help them get their school supplies and show them around."

"Ok. But we only prepared a room for him since you dint told us he was bringing his sister were is she going to stay" Mui reprimanded me

"Well since she is a girl she can stay with you till we make room for her. And She is around 14 years old so it would be like you having a little sister sharing a room with you."

"She can stay with me but make sure we prepare a room in the main house we don't want her to share a room with guys." she said in a happy tone. Preparing to go shopping and calling Kenichi.

I saw Kensei attaching the iron balls to Kenichi before he went shopping. Well Kensei and Akisame clinics are next door.

After a while I went to pick them up at the airport and it was packed a lot of people wearing the same was Hope they aren't mad for waiting much. Guess not the press got to him, time for me to intervene and get him out. Outside wasn't much better all does fan girls how in hell do you handle them.

After a while the little sister got to me.

"Mister Sakaki lets grab the bags and wait for Danny in another place."

We got the bags and Danny did his ghost thing and we met him in a couple of blocks were we got a cab.

"Sorry I am late dint think the press and fans would get to me this fast" Danny replies

"Don't worry about it you save the world from an asteroid and you fight ghost on a daily basis. Like I said before I am Sakaki Shio one of the masters of Ryouzanpaku, I will introduce you later to the rest of the masters when we get there."

We arrive at the dojo the kids are impress by the size of the compound.

Danny point of view

We got to the dojo and it was huge the door was impressive and very heavy. Inside was like a mansion like the ones you see at the ninja movies were the lone Ronin goes to fight the yakusa boss. Sakaki led us to a room where everybody was and started to introduce them.

"Let's start with the elder and master of Ryouzanpaku **Hayato Fūrinji** , then the Grand Master of Japanese Jujitsu and philosopher **Akisame Kōetsuji** , Grand Master of Muay Boran and Muay Thai and also known as the death god **Apachai Hopachai** , Grand Master of All Chinese Kenpo **Kensei Ma** , Grand Master of Weapons and shinobi The Prodigy of Swords Mistress of all Weaponry and blacksmith **Shigure Kōsaka** , And finally me The Hundredth Degree Street Brawler **Shio Sakaki**."

They start to give a power full aura that made the kid in the corner shrivel and tremble he started to look like a scared bunny. Since I face killer intend greater than this by Pariah Dark and my evil future self I could handle this Dani look a little pale but she withstood it.

Akisame came forward putting his hand in his shin a gave a smirk then address us.

"I'm impress you dint even flinch. but here in Ryouzanpaku you be living with us for a time. You both came to be disciples here you will eat and sleep martial arts _ **, we will not let you give up, now do you accept being disciples of Ryouzanpaku**_." He said looking at us.

I look at Dani and she at me our eyes lock and then we look at Akisame then we said in unison.

"We accept"

"And from now on both of you are disciples of Ryouzanpaku, and you will address us as master got it" Akisame told us.

"Yes master" me and Dani said at the same time.

I look around and saw that the other guy that was trembling like a rabbit has fainted and the girl brought tea and was attending the fainted boy.

After a while he woke up and we introduce or self and they did the same. Miu is the elder's granddaughter, and Kenichi is the first Disciple of Ryouzanpaku. After the introduction they welcome us with a party.

Mui and Dani looks like they are getting along. I'm telling stories of the ghost I fought to Kenichi. I ask Kenichi why he started martial arts.

"I want to strong enough to protect the people I love" he told me while he looks at Miu.

He asks me the same so I told him the same.

"I don't just want to protect the people I love I also want to protect the people from the evils from this world and the other's and I need to prepare for one day I will be facing strong enemies that will change the world for the worst if I fail to stop them." Clockwork did tell me I will facing Pariah Dark again for control over the ghost zone and many more challenges. I just hope I'm ready by that time.

For now, I will enjoy this peace and prepare the best I can. Tomorrow will be a busy day finishing moving and getting registered for school for me and Dani.

Next day we woke up early by a scream, looks like Akisame shouting to wake up to do early training, look at the clock it barely 4a.m. Once we are ready Akisame told we are going to run around the block before breakfast. He tied some tires to a rope which we suppose to pull then Sakaki showed up and sat on mine and Akisame on Kenichi's. Well since I am stronger and have great endurance from fighting ghost I fished first after we went all around the city. Dani looks like she was training with Shigure doing lite exercises. After we got back had breakfast then Sakaki toke us the school to register at Kōryō High School. Since Sakaki didn't want to bother to go to the middle school he convinces the principle to have Dani enter as a 1st year and I as a 2nd year. She be the same year as Kenichi so I'm going to ask him to look after her.

The principle was overjoyed to have us that he dint bother with Dani's age or gave us test. After we got back Kenichi and Mui took us to the mall and bough or school supplies and extra cloth, Dani and Mui went to the female section and took forever but kept my mouth close. We spent most of the day getting to know each other since we will be living together.

 **Clockworks tower**

" _Clockwork the trails are ready is he ready to take them"_ A mysterious entity calls Clockwork.

"Soon he will be ready all you have to be patient. You waited millennia's a couple of months won't make a difference." Clockwork replies.

" _The others are getting impatient so we must proceed as soon as possible."_

" _I know, but then... I know everything."_

" _Then I will take my leave. We will be InTouch."_


	6. Chapter 6

Ghost, Broom-heads and Crabs

Disclaimer Don't own Danny Phantom or Kenichi History's Strongest Disciple.

 **Kenichi P.O.V**

Today is the Fenton's first day of school Danny being a grade higher than me but Dani should be in the same grade. Rumors are already spreading about new transfer students. Even the stupid alien freak Niijima has started to check his sources in order to put them in his pad for school ranking.

"Settle down class is about to start and we have a new friend joining uses today. Please come in and introduce yourself to your new classmates." Ono Kyōko our homeroom teacher

"Hello, I'm Danielle Fenton but I prefer to be called Dani, I come from Amity Park the most hunted place in the world. I be in your care. Mui… I'm glad to have someone I know here." Dani says in relief

"Why don't you take the empty seat and we can start the class."

"O.K oh Kenichi you're here too."

She calls to me like an afterthought.

During Lunch The girls started to gather around Dani, she answers some questions and were surprise to hear that the Phantom is her older brother. Mui and Dani join me for lunch then Miijima showed up.

"Look ever since you lost to ragnarok's assistant people your ranking in the honor roll has fallen rapidly. It will be hard to earn your reputation again, do you know that, Kenichi" Niijima declares but he's the one that made that honor roll.

"What exactly you getting at, freak."

"Don't tell me you're still in the mood to eat bento lunch!" he grabs my lunch trying to take it for himself.

"hey Miu made that for me. Give me my lunch back." As I take my lunch back and put him on a hold as I sit on top of him.

"HMPH! And here I am being a good friend, worrying for you!"

"What does your so-called Honor roll that was created for your own selfishness has to with me. I didn't decide to learn martial arts so I can be popular!"

"Oh, then why did you?" He gives me an evil smirk.

"I wanted to put all the bullies in their place… Beat them up, and become a true hero." The class starts to applaud and started to say comments like. The way you said it, it's so cool. Kenichi, do you know? We all admire you secretly! Or that you've always faced gangs by yourself.

"Ah! What are you waiting for?! Do you realize how big that responsibility is? Someone like you, who was always getting beaten up… your motive, was that not only me… but the whole school wanted to know!" Miijima declares in front of the class.

"The alien is right you know! Is a big responsibility, you can ask my brother about what he went through? I dint know that aliens went to this school well since ghost exist why not aliens?" Dani says and I think she has a misunderstanding about Niijima.

 **Dani P.O.V**

It's my first day of school. I never been to school everything I learn was through Vlad and Clockwork hope it goes well. Me and Danny went to the teachers' lounge to go meet our teacher before we start class. The teacher takes me to class. I introduce myself I was surprise to be with Miu. Thank you Clockwork is was most likely you who did this.

At lunch the girls ask me a lot of questions like where I was from and was its my favorite color.

"You said that you come from amity park right were all the ghost live aren't you scared of them and do you know the phantom the news said that he is here in Japan?" A classmate asks me

"I'm not afraid of ghost, and I do know the phantom he is my older brother and you probably get to meet him, he is also going to this school staring today." I told the girls and stated to squeal in anticipation. Then went to eat with Miu and Kenichi what surprised me was that an alien showed up and started to have a fit with Kenichi.

Kenichi started talking about being a hero so a gave my too cents! The alien started to give orders to Kenichi.

"Stand up! Get your head in gear! Then stand taller! Ok, getting to the point!" Miijima started to use his I pad.

"So before you were only stalling?" Kenichi asks him while the alien has an evil smile

"Mu ben chen, senior. Now that Tsukuba is gone… He is rapidly adding people to his Ranks!" the alien points his pad to Kenichi showing a picture.

" **BROOM… BROOM-HEAD**!" Kenichi freaks out

" **WAH! What wrong with him**? The alien asks

"It's ok. It's ok! Ever since he lost to the Shinnosuke Tsuji, he's been afraid of people with 'Broom-heads' Hairstyle's." Mui pats Kenichi's head while explaining why he freak out.

After School the alien invites me and Miu to a drink near the school. We went Danny was with us, so I told him about the alien and he has very interested and came with. We catch up with Miu and the alien had a rose in his mouth trying to court Miu was funny that she only cared for the drinks and was totally ignoring the alien.

"Look Danny here's the alien I told you about"

"Hi I'm Danny Fenton, hope you come in peace." Danny makes a joke

"Hey I'm not an alien and the name is Haruo Niijima nice to meet you" he says but antenna's pop out of his head scanning Danny.

"His gathering info to send to his home planet, Miu lets go before he tries to probe us. Bye mister alien don't do anything that will get you caught by the G.I.W."

"Dani the G.I.W don't do aliens that the M.I.B department." Danny tells me with a smile

 **Danny P.O.V**

The firsts day was like I imagine spent most of the break answering questions and taking pictures. Even the teacher asks me for some autographs. The day went fast and Dani told me that there was an alien in this school that Miu and Kenichi Knows. We met him and just a human with a freaky personality. we went to the dojo. Miu and Kenichi started to spar with sensei Ma looking after us.

"What the matter, Kenichi? You have to attack more!" he told him

"I-I want to, but there's no opening…" he replies while getting his ass kicked.

"No opening? Look at your opponent a little closer." He suggests

"I-I am!" He replies while blocking Miu's attacks

"Any expert, always has the backing of a perfect offence and defense. What're you doing? If you don't attack, you'll never win!" he says while demonstrating some moves swaying his body

"I need a chance to hit." Kenichi whimpers

"When fight drags on, without a doubt, the blind spot will appear" he says while changing poses showing chines moves

Miu shows an opening, I can tell is by choice but Kenichi hesitates and Miu says "too late" and kicks him on the face and he goes down.

"What are you doing?! Miu made that effort to purposely, Make a blind spot!" Kensei is ruthless but I understand.

Kenichi runs away while crying and Miu goes to complain to Kensei.

"Why did you have to say that?" she says

"There is nothing more dangerous than overconfidence, about one's power in Hand-to-hand combat. You should never lose on purpose!" Kensei tells Miu and she now has a depress face.

Well is my turn to spar with Miu since Kenichi run away. She is fast and agile but nothing a can handle. She treating me like I was Kenichi got a little piss-off and well when she went for a high kick I grab her leg by the ankle then she turns and goes for a back hand grab it too and she's in an awkward position.

"underestimation your opponent is mistake you will take to the grave" Kensei says to Miu.

After a week has passed on Sunday morning Kenichi and I were wondering why aren't no stairs leading to the second floor of the second building were we are staying at. Akisame appears.

"long ago Sakaki and Kensei were drunk…for some unknown reason, the two came to the conclusion that the stairs were bad… we were thinking of fixing them, but this way is faster." Leaps down and goes away.

Later in the afternoon everyone was out except me Kenichi and Miu. Dani went with Shigure to train in the city saying something about being a ninja.

" **COME OUT!"** Loud shouts could be heard at the door

Kenichi went to grab the door but suddenly it's fly's open sending Kenichi to the floor. A dude whit a hairstyle that resembles a crab appears.

"The name is Kumidori Gonzo **; I came to take RYOUZANPAKUS'S SIGN!** " with his cronies making way for him five in each side.

Kenichi run and goes to Miu saying that dojo hunters came. Miu came and Kenichi freaking out since the masters aren't in. Miu gives them tea. He grabs the cup turns it around and uses a finger to poke a hole.

"Now do you understand? We did not come to build friendship!" he says and Mui brings out a notebook.

"Understood. Ten thousand yen per dojo hunter. Please write your name school and address, with an additional ten thousand, you can fight the entire dojo." Miu knows how to sell I'm impresses how they make money

"I add more than the usual amount so I can make arrangements to fight Sakaki Shio one-hundred times?" he arrogantly says

"Oh I'm sorry, nobody is in right now. So I will be your opponent." Miu says

" **You! You're just some young wench! This is the first time since I was born that I was underestimated!"** He says with his veins popping out in anger. Throws a punch at Miu she blocks it and Kenichi comes out of his hiding place and challenges him.

"I am Ryouzanpaku's pupil, Shirahama Kenichi, if you're going to fight her. Then I will fight you instead! You…You… Crab-hair person!"

"Even this brat dares to make fun of me bring the bats" They smash the bats on his arms breaking the bats "This is the power of my spirit" he says intimidating Kenichi

"Hey don't forget I'm here too, I'm also a disciple of Ryouzampaku, Danny Fenton. I will let you be the hero this time you can take out the big guy while deal with the cronies."

"Another brat making fun of us get him" he gives orders to his men

They come at me in a mob, they easily to me I had harder fight with the box ghost. It only took me a minute to take them out. As the big guy saw as I took his men out get even more furious and starts going harder at Kenichi. He is already bleeding and in the floor.

"This brat is no challenge, you brat over their come at me since your better than this brat." He calls to me but did nothing as Kenichi gets up with shaking legs

"Don't end this…all by yourself" Kenichi gets in a stance to continue fighting.

"To be able to stand, even after getting hit by my kick, so you can manage at least that much. Well I'll let you get one hit"

Kenichi get in position and make a rhythm less punch that hurt him. Crab head got mad and throws a deadly punch that can hurt Kenichi very bad, But Sakaki appears and save him.

"What are you doing to my cute Disciple" Sakaki intimidates him with a glare.

"Nice job watching the house. Was watching all along, nice attack their by the way. And Danny we are going to promote you to the next level of training." He told us

"You…you were hiding all this time?" He says as he faints.

"Great" I just said

" **WHY DON'T YOU ALL TAKE A NICE NAP"** Sakakai says as he pommels everyone into the ground.

Later Apachi shows up with Kenichi little sister. He carries the hunters to Akisame's clinic. They don't just charge them to beat them up they even get them with a medical bill. I'm still impress how they make money.

 **3** **rd** **. P.O.V**

Dani, Honoka, this is the Ryouzampaku's hot spring. Honoka gives a look at Miu and Shigure Boobs.

She starting to think for herself. { both have nice bodies! It's there some kind of secret to it…? And Dani's not far along.}

 _Really this hot spring is so wonderful_ - **Miu**

 _MM-HMM, coming here…. Everyday…-_ **Shigure**

 _Nice having something like this in your house it's this the reason you both have a nice Body-_ **Dani**

Honoka agrees with Dani statement. Then she Faints from the heat.

" _Kya! Honoka wake up"_ Miu panics while Shigure throwsa knife at Kensei that hiding at the bushes then Dani's throws an ecto-bomb at him sending him flying.


	7. Chapter 7

**Club, Cats and the Island**

Disclaimer: Don't own Danny phantom nor Kenichi History's Strongest Disciple.

 **Dani P.O.V**

"Dani, have you decided on which school club to join" Miu asks me during lunch.

"Oh… I haven't decided. Which do you belong to Miu?"

"I join the gymnastics club." Miu tells me.

"Gymnastics hmmm… ok I will join as well. It will help me out with my agility."

After school, I went with Miu to go check out the club. Since I dint have a leotard I couldn't join the practice today so Miu just introduce me around.

"Miu who's this and why aren't you practicing" Prideful sempai came towards us.

"Dani this is my friend and or sempai Chihiro Takashima, and Chihiro san this is Dani Fenton and she wishes to join or club."

"Why do wish to join the gymnastics club? And I will not tolerate if you just want to hang out and do nothing so you got to show me that you want to be here." She tells me with an annoyed look.

"I want to join because it will help me to become a better ninja."

"Wait a ninja why a ninja this isn't a playground."

"because when my brother becomes the ghost king I will be his second and will need to be more agile so I can support him and gymnastics will help with that."

"Wait ghost king? Second? What are talking about?" she tells me all confuse.

"My brother is Danny Phantom and one day he is going to become king of the ghost zone."

"You're his sister? Can you introduce me? And Mui show her the ropes." She starts going to fantasy land and walks away before we could answer her.

After club activities, me and Miu went to a sports store to order my leotard I order it to be half white half black. Walking home with Miu we found Danny and Kenichi, it looks like Danny is carrying a telescope and Kenichi a box of tools.

" **Danny, Kenichi"** I call out to them while we ran towards them.

"Dani, Miu you were here as well so was up?"

"I join the gymnastics club with Miu, so we went to the sports store to order some leotards for me and so I am guessing that you join the astronomy club."

"That right I also join the robotics club since they have allowed me to go on different days so I Can be on both clubs, so why did you join the gymnastic club I taught that you will join with me or the outdoors club"

I didn't join does other clubs because I already know how to survive in the wild and astronomy is your thing and gymnastics because I want to be a better ninja."

"Ok" Danny just says while Kenichi gave a deadpan face while being all confuse.

 **Danny P.O.V**

It's been a week since we join our respective clubs and the masters have made my training harsher. In the morning run I carry body weights while pulling master Sakaki and sometimes race Kenichi he is getting faster. After school, I spare with the masters. Since Kenichi practically is K.O instantly with Appachi training he goes after me, I call his spar sessions a survival trial since it turns to see how much time it takes for him to K.O me. After that we take a rest and have lunch.

Dani has basically become a mini Shigure since she fallows her like a shadow sometimes Dani starts to speak like Shigure. Since me and Dani have powers our training has become more intense.

Itsuki Takeda the boxer was a former member of the Ragnarok gang, he came to Kenichi to warned him that his former superior was coming for him since she was promoted recently. Nijiima appeared and told us her profiled, an expert in taekwondo called the Valkyrie becoming the eight fist of ragnarok.

Kenichi asked the master Kisame for a vacation so he can go play and to or surprise he agreed saying "sure, how about we all go together to a seaside resort?" Kenichi bolted to tell Miu about the trip. Akisame had a predatory look in his eyes.

The next day we went to buy some swimsuits. After shopping Miu fallowed cat through the alleyway and got to a shrine were my ghost sense went off and a lot of cat ghost appeared but they were different than the normal ghost, I think this ghost were more of the spirt kind not as powerful as ghost but could not be seen by regular people. Since they were not making trouble so I let them alone. I even saw a cat girl just hanging around with the cat's ghost.

 **Kenichi P.O.V**

Now That I think about it since I started living in Ryozanpaku I haven't had any progress with Miu even after daily training with her. But the mood in the beach should be perfect. I started packing for the trip and took out a book. " _If I'm lucky I can use what in this book_ " (book title: In case of love confessions)

"You never know" Kensei Ma appeared behind me.

"A piece of advice, if you have strange expectations, the shock from rejection will only be bigger." Sakaki was at the door leaning with his arms cross.

"Kenichi, don't jump into the sea just because you get rejected!" Appachi comes from the window.

Shigure and the little mouse pat my back comforting me. " _ **God**_ _ **damn it! You're just mocking me!**_ **"** I scream at them " _ **Just you wait and see"**_

 **Next day 3** **rd** **P.O.V**

" _Wow, look at those seagulls! This is the first time I've seen them for real_ " Honoka says all excited. "Want to eat one" Shigure says while spinning her chainscicle Dani and Honoka grab Shigure pleading not to hurt the birds.

"The masters are surprisingly rich considering their outdated appearance" Honoka comments while Dani agrees. "Even they own their own boat." She continues.

"Hohoho, that's not the case." Elder Furinji says. "true… since it's a product of the dojo." Akisame continues saying.

" _ **What?! YOU BUILT THIS BOAT?"**_ Honoka scream at them in disbelief. "it won't sink, right?" Dani asks. "HoHo, its fine, we've gone to the Island many times using the Red Rabbit Mark 2." Elder Furinji says. "Mark 2 what happened to Mark 1?" Dani asks.

" **FULL STARBOEARD!"** Elder shouts ignoring the question

"The boat seems to be slowing down one of the engines must be out of gas, I'm going to take a look" Akisame goes down to check the engines that happen to be Danny and Kenichi pedaling in a bike that is connected to the propellers.

"HMM? Have you reach your limits? You did push yourself harder, with the thought of Miu in swimsuits." Sakaki says to Kenichi.

"One engine still good but let's change them for more powerful one" Akisame says to Sakaki and replace Danny and Kenichi. The boat starts to go faster with the two new engines going at insane speeds.

" **WOW! AWSOME!"** Dani and Honoka say

"Grandpa at this speed we will reach our destination in two hrs." Miu say "Miu you must call me captain." Elder says while laughing. Two hours later we reach our destination. "The island that isn't on any map we have reach Horinji Island". Elder exclaims.

"Look they've got to be rich! They got this fantastic villa" Honoka says

"No, this is a product of the dojo too." Miu says to Honoka. Appachi starts to cut more wood chanting "cut the wood built the house" while Sakaki and Akisame stop him telling him that they already finish the house. Kenichi and Honoka have a surprise face.

Miu, Honoka and Dani are playing in the water while Kensei is taking pictures in a low angle while Shigure trying to cut him with her swords. While Danny and Kenichi are on cliff with Akisame and Sakaki asking us to jump. Danny just jumps in and tell Kenichi to jump the water is fine.

" **Why do I have to be from a place like this?"** Kenichi argues

"Listen up Kenichi! The thing that's important in a fight…. Is Mental attitude! Things like hesitating in a striking because you are afraid of being countered, a phobia of mop heads… that kind of paralyzing shyness is your greatest weakness!" Sakaki tells Kenichi

"It's true that fragile attitude of yours is blunting your skills considerably. To conclude! Since we came to the sea side, we want you to show us your courage!" Akisame tells Kenichi

"Why do I have to train to overcome my fears after coming all the way here dint I already show my courage fighting the crab head." Kenichi protest.

"When the natives of an island come of age, they jump from a height of 30m with a rope around their ankle as a test of courage. If you jump from here we will exempt you from training for two days while on this island!" Akisame tells Kenichi.

" **What kind of condition is that? This isn't a coming off age ceremony! What's more there no rope! What will Happen if theirs rocks down their?"** Shigure walks to the ledge holding a trident take of her yukata while wearing a loincloth and bandages around her breast and jumps. Comes up with a fish on the tip of the trident and says, "there's no rocks."

Kenichi all dramatic calling her name and Honoka says" Shigure that's too much!"

"That's right! You're supposed to wear proper swimsuit!" Miu interjects

"That not what I meant!" Honoka reprimands Miu

"What with all the drama Danny jump long time ago and no one started to be all dramatic" Dani exclaims.

"Now cut your excuses and jump, if you don't it's training for you" Sakaki says

"Oh dear, Oh dear, if you press him like that he wouldn't jump even if he wants to" Elder Furinji says.

"What it is, old man! What kind of method you have?" Sakaki ask the elder

"For time like this you approach smoothly and then… **IN ONE BREATH YOU TAKE THEM DOWN!"** Elder Furinji grabs Kenichi and jumps with him while Kenichi gives a soundless scream.

"The original goal wasn't to take them down by force" Akisame exclaims.

Kenichi pass out and the rest are playing beach volley ball and the master plotting what to do later when Kenichi awakens….. To be Continued….


	8. Chapter 8

**FRINGE ISLAND ADVENTURE**

Disclaimer don't own Danny phantom or Kenichi

The Ryozanpaku Household came to uncharted island for a vacation. But what awaited Kenichi was an unimaginable cruel and vicious special training. Dodging bamboo spears, shaolin style while doing a balancing act. Footwork crossing the bridge of a fiery coal hell! While Danny was practicing with elder Furinji that decided to teach him one move the seikuken.

Danny and the elder seclude them self on one part of the island. Miu and Dani are playing with Honoka and Appachi. While Kenichi stared his special training with Kensei he couldn't take it anymore and decided to run away. Kensie went to inform the rest of what happen.

"Even though fringe island is small if he gets lost in the mountains, it's really dangerous with the cliffs and all." Miu says in worry.

"TSK, TSK, such a burdensome disciple, while the elder has Danny. Can't help it then…. Everyone…. **IT'S A HUNTTTTTTTT."** Akisame roars and the masters leave to find Kenichi except Appachi who is staying behind and Shigure has left before anything has happen.

 **Kenichi P.O.V**

"This is not running away! I am not running away!" tripping over a rock while dashing as fast as your legs can Carrie you. "I'm just going home because I don't want to die." (Note: generally, you'd called that running away.) After a while Kenichi realized he can't get off this island they all came in the same bout.

"The reason I came here was to get some quality time with Miu, since things have come to this, for two days I should hide out quietly somewhere…. But still a beautiful island."

After I while of wondering he came across a river where he spotted Shigure holding a bow. She knocks an arrow and shots it catches two fishes in their jump of out the water.

I'm going to try a sneak by and she saw me, and she shots another arrow and pins me to the rock.

"Why are you…Running away?" she asks me

"Just that I'm on the run here." I told her

After a bit, we are roasting the fishes she got and started to explain why a was running away.

"so that why, since I couldn't jump off the cliff, they're telling me to train for two days straight! I don't know how to swim! If I knew how to swim I would've jumped already."

"want me to teach you? ...swim…ming." she offers me and told her yes.

She thought me how to swim and going with the flow of the river and how to breath. At that time, it looked like miss Shigure was smiling.

"So, you be alright…. now?" she asks me and takes me to the cliff and I protest.

"Didn't you say you'd jump… if you knew how to jump?" she is throwing my words back at me.

"ARRRGH! WHY IS EVERYONE SO KEEN ON THROWING ME OF A CLIFF!"

Then I spotted my sister alone in an air boat surrounded by dolphins.

"Dolphins awesome so many of them!"

"That swimming style…. Those are not Dolphins!" Shigure tells me.

And a big shark jumps out of the water trying to tip over the boat. I jump off the cliff trying to get to my sister in time. Shigure is firing her arrows at the sharks until she runout of arrows. I manage to get with Honoka and punch a shark in the nose when the elder appears running in the water and betting up the sharks with his fist and saving both me and Honoka.

The masters are near the shore and elder taking us back while dragging the boat.

"I thought I was going to die." I say in relief.

"I am glad I decided to come back for dinner, I guess we are having shark fin soup!" Elder gives me a smirk.

"where's Danny?" I ask him

"he is still doing his training" he told me

After being save and sound in shore I ask Honoka why she was alone and in the boat.

"After the masters went missing me, Dani and Appachi notice that everyone was gone, Appachi and Dani went to look for everyone. I got bored and went to take a boat ride while I waited for everyone to get back." She told me with watery eyes.

 **Danny P.O.V**

After Kenichi woke up from being thrown from the cliff he started doing special training with the other masters. When the elder came to me and asked me if I wanted some special training with him I agreed and we headed off to the mountain to be alone.

We are at a river he asks me to catch fish with my hand. I stood in the middle waiting for the fish get close. Failed a couple of times when the elder starts to guide me.

"there are still ripples flowing in your mind abandon all ambition and become a rock sitting at the bottom of the river." He told

I started to concentrate in the flow of the river it felt familiar like when I'm flying in the sky, felling the water caressing my skin as it passes by. The sounds of the fishes jumping out of the water, the sounds of the birds and the running of the river. I could feel the presence of the fishes all around me some too far others close, went for the ones at arm's reach and I got one. Then I felt the wind rushing at me something going to strike me I put my guard up, and I blocked a kick that was aimed at my head. It was the elder giving me a smirk because I block his kick.

"why are you attacking me?"

"Didn't expect you to get it at the first try. I'm going to teach you the seikuken. **And the training it's just to begin."** He tells me in a loud voice that send shivers down my back.

The elder is attacking me from all directions how is he doing it all I manage is to block. After an hour, I could finally sense where he is going to attack. The elder is happy and gave me time to rest. After five minutes, I heard him say.

"Breaks over now onto third stage." We went to a cliff he put tree boulder on top of each other and asks me to be on top while I keep on a balancing act.

"Level tree, **Bees Hell!** Hey! Maintain a calm mind! Find a way to swipe off the bees that are about to sting you." He brought a bee hive and started to poke it with a stick, and trough it at me.

" _ **Were did you even get a bee hive?"**_ I asked him while I keep swatting the bees off. It went like this for most of the day when Dani showed up looking for us I just completed level four.

"Danny, you can take a break I'm going back to camp and check was going on, rest a bit and head back down we will continue tomorrow for level five." He told me.

"So, was up Dani?"

"Nothing much just that everyone disappeared after a while me and Appachi decided to look for everyone. So, what are you up too"

"The elder decided to give some special training. His a total monster. Never in my half-life I been this tired and I'm glad I have fast healing and the ability to learned fast."

"it's that tough huh! I'm just going to stick with the regular training you look like hell." Dani tells me with a little chuckle in her voice.

"Let's head back down and enjoy the scenery. Just like father and daughter." I grab her arm and started walking down the mountain.

"Yeah, I still remember the face mom made when she found out that I was clone from you and Sam. Especially when grandma and grandpa read the D.N.A test she did, but aunty Jazz was like she expected those results." She told me in an amused tone that brought a big smile on her face.

"just remember to call brother or Danny when we are not alone, I don't think people will believe I have a daughter that look two years younger than me, but when we are alone or we are with family you can call me dad. I'm still mad at myself for letting you go after I found out you were clone from me. Not just once but twice I let you go."

"it's all in the past now and we are a big happy family. The only thing left is for mom be hear with us. And for mom parents to accept me." She said with a little sad voice.

 _ **Flashback**_

After I introduce Dani to my mom and dad they were speechless, after a serious of questions later mom decided to give a D.N.A test to Dani and me. After the results, she found out that Dani had not just mine but someone else blood. Since Tucker and Sam were their she got blood samples from everybody. And she sends them to lab she got friends and give her fast results. After a couple off Days, she got back the results and started reading out loud.

"The blood results show that Daniel Fenton and Samantha Manson are the biological parents of the child Danielle Fenton!" Everybody jaw drop at the results while Dani gives a big smile looking at Sam.

Sam just hugs Dani without saying a word and both starts to tears up. My mom calls Sam parent to come over. After some time waiting they showed up and my mom started to tell them what happened and who Dani was and how she was born. Well they over reacted and dint accepted Dani called her an abominatio and something that should not exist I got real mad and Sam just started yelling at them and kicked them out.

Dani started crying Sam and I hug her and told her she not what they say she is then the rest of my family reassured her. Mom looked like she wanted to go and beat up the Manson, last time she wanted to do that was when they commented over their jump suits.

After that little miss hap mom ask her questions where she was and what she was doing, short story I got a good talking to for letting her go and not making her stay and not telling them sooner.

 _ **Flashback end**_

After getting back at camp and finishing reminiscing over what happen, we got eat shark fin soup and I ask were they got sharks. We got told a story of what happen Kenichi jumping the cliff punching a shark the elder running on water and finishing the sharks, looks like we missed a good show.

The next day Kenichi got his wish for a day off and starts to frolicking with the water while I went with the elder to begin level five.

He brought to giant wooden clubs and told me to spar with him.

"The closer you are the safer you will be." He told me. let's just say that the rest of the day I spent it sparing with him not to mention I nearly became a full ghost. Thanks to the elders training I develop a new power where I can sense life and can see the energy life produces. I told the elder and he just gave me a smile telling me that I was a natural at the seikuken. At the end of the day we headed back.

 **Hayato Fūrinji P.O.V**

It's been a long time since the dojo been this lively. Kenichi reminds me a little of myself when I was younger. Danny has a big hero complex but doesn't let it go to his head and his little sister just follows him she has great admiration for him. Danny shows a lot of courage well he is a hero after saving the world.

On the night before we went to the island I got a dream, this ghost calls himself Clockwork and asks me to teach Danny the seikuken and in return he showed me what really happen to Miu mother and showed me that my son was not to blame. Clockwork told me that Danny will face some trials and he needed to be prepared. The next day came and we left for the island took what was necessary for his training mostly just a bee hive we had in the back yard.


	9. Chapter 9

The 8 Fist

Disclaimer: Don't own Danny phantom or Kenichi History's Strongest Disciple.

 **Danny's P.O.V**

After getting back from the island the masters have started to give us some more advance techniques, school is still the same but I keep feeling like someone is watching me but it could be just some fan. Waiting outside the school gates for the gang so we can go home, Dani was the first to arrive then Miu and Kenichi those two are always together I know that Kenichi has a thing for Miu but she's totally oblivious or doesn't know what to do.

"Kenichi, seems like you're a bit manly now." Miu tells Kenichi

"To think that I went against a shark." Kenichi says with a dopey face

"Can't believe we missed it, I would like to see the elder running on water. Are you sure it was you that punch a shark?" Dani says while playing with Kenichi.

"Of course, I did it to save Honoka, I gained more courage, I feel that I can defeat the mophead or whoever else that come along!" Kenichi been smug about it that Miu says "That good that mophead is over there." Kenichi yelps then goes to the floor trying to hide.

"What happened to all that courage you had a second ago?" I told him "So that's the mophead you been afraid of!" we started watching him confront a girl with two of his goons.

" **I CAN NEVER ACKNOWLEDGE IT. SOMEONE LIKE YOU IN THE EIGHT FIST LEAGUE?! DOSEN'T RAGNEROK'S RANKING ONLY GETS DECIDED BY PURE SKILLS?"** mophead screams at the girl in front of him.

"Exacta Mundo, that's why I was selected…. but anyways, looks like your troops have drop. If your waiting for me to walk into your trap, your numbers are a bit pathetic." She says to him.

She looks skilled, strong legs highly develop thigh muscles confident and won't back down from a challenge she reminds me of Sam. The two goons start to accuse her of something and she just wave it off, the two goons get piss at her and the mophead just challenge her to a fight.

"Enough talk, let's just end it once for all right here! I will go easy on you just because you're a girl!" he says but that just got her mad.

He starts to run at her when Kenichi comes from behind and kicks him in the head with a sneak attack. Screaming "YOU SHOULD NEVER HIT A GIRL" after he went down his goons go after Kenichi and he does a reverse punch where he punches behind him knocking out the goons.

Kenichi is an idiot attacking someone from behind thinking his been noble about it, definitely that chick could have handle those morons she got the skills and know Kenichi made himself the next target. He introduces himself and she to him and Kenichi made a face that he has heard the name before and starts to panic.

"Hello, sorry to interrupt your clash, I'm Danny this is Dani whit an I, and that's Miu you already know Kenichi that one that interrupted your fight." She introduces herself to me again and Kenichi screams what whit him and freaking out all the time.

 **Kisara P.O.V**

After getting off from school on my way home I got confronted by Tsuji and his goons or what left of them. But got taken out by Kenichi thinking I'm a helpless girl somehow, he really pisses me off. But let's play nice for now.

"I'm Kisara…. Kisara Nanjo!" I introduce myself and that guy behind Kenichi as well as Kenichi screams Ragnerok. He introduces himself and his sister and the blond bimbo as well, god I don't like her she got huge breast, and the little one Dani is even bigger than me this is not fair.

"Wait, Danny as in the Phantom the one that save the planet?" I ask him. He gives me a bright smile and says yes. Time to get back to it.

"So, your Kenichi, I heard that my subordinates owe a lot to you. The guy that broke the technique trio… I really wanted to face you, Tsuji said you were nothing special and yet his on the ground taking a dirt nap thanks to you."

"Kenichi, pay real close attention she's not an average fighter." The blond bimbo says to him

"What do I need to pay attention for… she's just a girl, after all." He says while Danny giving himself a face palm.

"So, what if I'm a girl?"

"It's that my life philosophy is to never raise my hand against a girl." He says an I really don't like him.

"Your funeral" Dani says. I like her already. Then I went for a high kick only grazing his nose.

"Gender doesn't matter when someone talks to me that way. I lose it right away! Are you going to say that after you get killed by my kicks? Just because you defeated Tsuji by a sneak attack, you better not get cocky."

Kenichi screams and realizes what he did and bends down to check Tsuji and gets all mope about it. Lost all interest to fight him today.

"I'll let you go today since I'm busy. But soon, I'll need to teach you and Takeda a lesson, so be prepared!" I started to walk towards Danny and grab my back and brought out a pen and paper.

I look him in the eye and said, "Can I have your autograph" he just smiled and gave his signature and said.

"Maybe next time you and Dani can duke it out I like to see how far she has come." I just nodded to him and making sure my face wasn't red from meeting him.

Later that night we the eight-fist got together to fight the rival gang next town. But since Odin said only three were needed to fight them just me Loki and Hermit fought. The fight only lasted ten minutes they were nothing but trash. Didn't break a sweat. I had more trouble just looking at Danny in his eyes dose piercing blue eyes. What the hell I am thinking.

 **OMAKE**

Kenichi went home to visit his parents; his mother was preparing dinner and he decided to go and take a bath. When he was out of the room, his father said" Ever since he entered that weird dojo! He has a lot of scars."

"dear get of hold of yourself! This is a good opportunity, this a good chance for him to become a man."

"yes! He must be intending to leave that dojo but they force him to stay. What will become of my son? It's all because of you…" blames the wife and gets hit by a pan in the head "stop this!" she says to his panicking husband.

"I'm Home" a yell comes from the door

"your back Honoka how was badminton practice"

"It's was fine mom"

"dear this tea is too warm"

"geez dad. Don't treat mom like that!"

"dear look how well educated our daughter is" dad says with a big bump on his head.

" _ **Kyaaah! THER SOMETHING WRONG WITH BIG BROTHET? MOM DAD HURRY AND COME TAKE A LOOK!"**_ Honoka says with a worried look.

"He must have some kind of sickness!" Honoka says while running to the bathroom.

"His whole body, it has become…. Block-like!" Kenichi parents look at him and he starts to flex his muscles.

"Son, you have become strong! Your father is very happy"

"I'm ok, the masters at the dojo say there still a long way to me to go."

"your mother she keeps wondering if you are doing all right at the dojo"

"Oh dear" mom has a tick mark

"But as your father I believe that you made the right decision"

"Even though it's strict. It's a good dojo, and I made good friends with Danny, Miu and Dani whit an I."

"I see"

"Dear I have something to tell you…" mom says to dad

"Okay…" later that night you could hear the wails of agony.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Technique**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or History's strongest disciple Kenichi** **.**

 **Dani's P.O.V**

Today is interesting day after doing the morning exercises Shigure appears out of the ceiling and reminds me that we start our technique training today. ( **Shigure:** _**Technique. Training. Today.**_ ) I like the way she talks always sounds like a bad omen well maybe for Kenichi but for me is a chance to catch up to Danny who's getting lessens from the elder. Kenichi was already out the door still shaking from the scare he got from Master Shigure coming out of the celling.

Later at school I saw Kenichi talking to Takeda, he was asking him to be careful since leaving the gang they probably will want to punish deserters. Then as I was heading to class the alien run by fast escaping from Kenichi. I wonder why till I saw the paper that the alien drop, showing Kenichi declaring victory against Ragnarok.

Class was the same as always till the teacher told us that will be having a small trip to the museum. It was plan for Saturday since their having a rare sword display and artifacts that are a national treasurer. Only same classes are going and mine and Danny's class are the few that are going. The school probably going out of its way for Danny, I can also say the government was behind this since they are showing national treasure.

Later at the dojo we stood in front of the masters. Danny was taken by the elder and only Kenichi and my self remained. _**ALRIGHT. SO NOW WE OFFICIALY START, YOUR TECHNIQUE TRAINING!**_ Said Akisame in a loud voice. First was Sasaki with karate, Kenichi went first he throws a punch and Shio hits it downwards using his blocking hand and using it to hit with the wrist bent down to the chin. Sasaki called it the crane's neck blow. This is a technique that suppress your opponent with one arm! From now on, you would be fighting multiple opponents at the same time more often, you wouldn't be able to handle them all of them if you devote both your arms to a single opponent! Said Master Sasaki, but more to Kenichi than me. We practice the move for half-hour.

Next technique is Appachai's technique he said in a friendly tone then he looks at Kenichi and says, Sorry if you die… keep thinking over and over, and result is so sad. Kenichi tries to bolt out but was held by Akisame. Since its truly dangerous, I'll face him instead. Akisame told us. Akisame lunch him self at Appachai, Akisame throws a right punch, Appachai block with his right hand then grabs and pulls him towards him using his left hand then spins using his right elbow to strike at the back of Akisame neck. _**Shock club spinning elbow!**_ Appachai cries out. Akisame block it before it hits him. It was so dangerous that we dint practice it we just watch. The Akisame decided to teach us one technique.

First, intentionally make your opponent block your chop! Next, punching at the side! Changing your hold and twisting the wrist! Chop at the back of the head! At the same time, knee to the face! Hip toss! Then when you completely suppressed your opponent with your foot, and last but not least. The killing blow! This is a superior serial technique that contains four killing blows from start to finish… Akisame says. I'm glad they used Kenichi as the test dummy and not me. Then Master Kensei wanted to teach us a lesson but Kenichi told him that hill stop. And I saw Shigure moping that she didn't got a turn, so I want to her and told her that I wanted to continue with her and she was beaming with happiness that we left the dojo to go outside for my training. While I was drag out side Akisame told Kenichi to practice the techniques 1000 times.

Master Shigure started to teach me form, stand, and technique. We practice till we were called for diner. Kenichi was a little rough up apparently Kisara attack Takeda and Kenichi went to save him. Kisara uses Taekwondo as her stile. Kenichi went to save Takeda and some how got stuck in the fence and got saved by the alien. He came with a group and called them self the Niishira 100 group, mixing his and Kenichi's name. I was laughing my butt off. Miu faced off with Kisara and won but was still fuming something about a dairy cow. Didn't see Danny till the day after he mist one day of school but looks different he looks taller.

 **Danny P.O.V**

Today started like every day a lap around the city some light exercise then a little sparring. Then we eat breakfast then we were told that we are starting technique training today. But Sasaki told me to tell the teachers that I will not attending class tomorrow. School went on like always except that Nishima keep bugging me about joining his group as a captain. Naturally I refused, I keep finding fliers at my desk and gym locker promoting Niishira 100 group. I just ignored them and keep doing what I do every day.

The teachers inform us that will be having a school trip to the museum later on the week. Then I had to stick Nishima to the wall he was very annoying he rivals the box ghost in annoyance. Later that day I heard that someone was running in their underwear around school. I went back to check were I stick that alien to the wall it was just cloth stuck their I removed the cloths from the wall and turn them in to the lost and found in the student council room.

Back home we were grated by the masters, Dani and Kenichi were separated from me I went with the elder were he told me that I will taking a more advance method of training. I ask him why he told me he had a dream that someone told him that he needed to advance my training to push me to the limit. I had my suspicion but I can think of 1 ghost. I ask the elder of the appearance of the one giving him advice, purple cloak a grandfather clock in the chest changes from young to old, yep as I thought it was Clockwork.

The elder took me to an underground training room the only light was from the candle he used to light up the way, what I could see in the room was alot of strange machines from logs on ropes to iron balls swinging like a pendulum. The elder looks at and tells me no ghost powers and were having a sparing match, he brings the candle near his face and gives a wicked smirk and blows out the candle and next thing I know I was flying in the air crashing in the wall. For the next hours we were fighting none stop till the night of the next day.

 **Amity park**

Samantha Manson prefer to be called Sam was packing her bags to get ready to leave, Her parents were sending her to bell air California to study in bell air high. She refuse but this time she lost. She will living with her cousin Clover Manson. Tucker was giving her a farewell and promising all to be together for senior year. The A listers showed up and gave her some gift. Paulina said to Sam that she better be back when Danny comes back or she will steal him from her, they laughed and al good fun since they buried the hatched since Danny ravels himself. The Fenton's giving her ghost hunting equipment. Jass gave her the Boomerang. All thing settled she departed to California in her first class seat.

 **Omake**

In the Ryozanpaku warehouse we see a mice that has grey fur with a white belly and has a pink ribbon attached to his tail. This is Tochumaru Shigure's pet mouse and best friend. We see him holding a glowing green needle as if was a sword, protecting the warehouse from an intruder that has been coming for the past month.

 **I AM THE BOX GHOST, DO YOU LITTLE ROTENT THINK U CAN STOP ME FROM CLAIMING ALL THE SQURE SHAPE BOXES FROM ME! I THE BOX GHOST WILL SURELY DEFEAT YOU AN CLAIM ALL THE BOXES FROM HERE!**

Tochumaru launches him self at the ghost slashing and piercing. All in matter of seconds we see the box ghost laying in defeat.

 **I THE BOX GHOST WILL RETREAT THIS TIME, BUT I WILL RETURNED "BEWARE"**

As the ghost leaves Tochumaru goes in the saiza position and starts drinking tea, all in a good night work.


	11. Chapter 11

NIISHIRA, AND A LEAGEND part 1

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Danny Phantom or Kenichi History's Strongest Disciple.**

Shirahama Kenichi, Dani Fenton, 1st year student, Danny Fenton,2nd year student in high school that wishes to get stronger. Currently undergoing training 24 hours a day as personal disciples of the masters of varies martial arts residing in the dojo of Ryoozanpaku.

Ragnarok's leaders. The "Eight Fist" have begone to move. Targeting the breakaway member Takeda for lynching. Which prompts Kenichi to undertake rigorous technique training in order to protect Takeda from the monstrously strong Eight fist.

After Kenichi forcefully puts his cell number on Takeda's cell in speed dial, after he was leaving the clinic run by Akisame Koetsuji and Ma Kensei, who apparently are the only one bringing in a steady income. And recently Shio Sakaki thanks to Danny and Dani.

After walking through an alley way Takeda gets ambush by Kisara and her cronies. After a short conversation. Ukida steps up and grabs one crony and throw's him over the fence declaring his done with Ragnarok and joins his friend Takeda. Takeda throw's his cell phone and ups speed dialing Kenichi.

 **Kenichi P.O.V**

After hearing my phone ring being glad that Takeda is calling me. I dove for my phone only for Apachai to grab it and answer it. "Hello, this is Apachai " _ **I have your child here**_ ". No one is talking." I Grab the phone and answer. "Takeda senpai. What going one? Did something happen?" The only thing I heard was the fighting in the background. Only for master Ma asking for the phone and hearing the background noises of a subway.

However. After finding Takeda injured by the assault of Kisara. The newest member of the Eight Fist. My anger explodes only to fight Kisara's fallowers. While Miu faces off against Kisara her self. Facing off against multiple foes and kicking their butts. Only that my right arm got stuck to the fence when I punch someone only he fainted and I miss getting the fence behind him. Another guy came at me with a weapon, only to use Sakaki sensei technique. I'm glad It worked only to find another coming at me with a knife.

Then he was knock out by being hit in the back of the head with a bat. To my surprise it was Haruo with a bunch of people behind him and one holding a flag that says (NIISHIRA THE NEW 100 GROUP). Then all of Kisara's gang to run away with their injured at hand and one caring Kisara unconscious body.

 **MIU P.O.V**

Seeing Kenichi all fired up and going into the heat of battle without running away. I hear Kisara going for Kenichi since He doesn't Fight girls. I call out to her." _**Wait! Kenichi! Won't lay his hands on a woman! I will face you instead!"**_ jumping in front of her she gets an annoyed look. " _I don't know why but-your annoying little girl-you…_ _ **DAIRY COW**_ _! Size isn't everything you know!"_ Kisara tell me with a smirk.

" _Did…Did you just call me a cow? A dairy cow…? I… I'm… angry now!"_ My face goes red with anger. And she comes at me with a kick witch I evade by jumping over her and fallows with an overhead kick witch I block with another kick. She fells to the ground and stick my tongue out at her. _"OH, MY MY, I WONDER WHO'LL BE REGRETING IN THE END"_ I say to her in a condescending tone which clearly annoys her.

My fight with Kisara it's getting fun but with the corner of my eye I see Kenichi getting stuck in the fence and i turn my back at Kisara, which she gets mad and reprimands me and I apologize to her. Then I see some goons approaching Kenichi with weapons, so I decided to end this fight quickly. Kisara goes for a high kick and I evade getting out of Kisara's sight she clearly looks up thinking I went over like last time, but this time I went for her leg. Witch I sweep her leg and she fell on her head knocking her out.

When I return my attention back to Kenichi, I see him being save Haruo. He brings his own group being the weird alien that he is starts gloating. His going on how these are Kenichi soldiers and how his going to dramatize todays little scuffle. Come to think of it, a really strong fighter called hermit was supposed to be here as well.

 **3** **RD** **P.O.V**

A long time ago a great dragon that protects the gateway between the land of spirits and the mortal world. Always protecting the gate not letting nothing in or out. Until one day a wise Baboon came to him asking him why does he even bother guarding the gate if nothing ever come near it? The dragon just responded that it was his duty.

The wise baboon keeps visiting the dragon befriending him, till one day he convinces the dragon to venture forward to living world. The dragon pleased with his visit to the land of mortals, returning to the gate seeing that nothing has changed keep venturing to the land of mortal only to witness the wise baboon trying to get a mate transforming into a human failing every time.

The Dragon is amused at the wise baboon attempts. Only to the wise baboon challenge him to try it. That day there was a festival. The princess came to the festival, a pink dress princess that like to be admired and worship. A golden hair princess that fallows the pink dress princess and doing as she says. A dark skin princess that likes to show off her wealth. Then there was the amethyst eye princess that dress in dark gowns, she stayed far from the other princess, the dragon disguised as human approached the amethyst eye princess only to lose himself in her eyes.

The dragon and the princess dance the night away made conversation and enjoy their company of each other. As the sun begone to set a spirit attacked. This spirit was a food spirit that has aim hers rage at the amethyst eye princess. This spirit dint like the way the princess dint eat meat. This caused the area to be cleared of any people. The dragon saw this and transform into his dragon form quickly subduing the spirit. The dragon took back the spirit back to the gate without noticing that he was fallowed by the amethyst eye princess. This was only the beginning of a great adventure that will leave a mark in history.

 _ **OMAKE**_

After seeing Kenichi using his cell phone Apachai wanted one so he asks Miu for one, but she refuse him. Getting depress and mopping in a corner the elder Furinji grabs an old land line phone from the storage and gives it to Apachai.

Apachai starts to dial a random number and surprisingly some picks up _"Hello, this is Johnny who's calling."_

" _ **THIS IS APACHAI! IF YOU GIVE APACHAI MONEY! I TEACH YOU HOW TO KILL YOUR APPONENT"**_.

" _ **WHAT?**_ _Is this a joke?"_

" _Johnny, who's calling it better not be another girl."_

" _No babe, its just a prank call."_

" _I don't believe you give me that. Hello who's this."_

 _At that moment Shigure comes over and grabs Apachai phone only to Answer. "Shigure…who…are…you…"_

" _I'm Kitty, Johnny girlfriend."_

 _Next thing you hear was a small grunt, then someone punching something to the someone face then the phone went dead._

 _Then Sakaki asks the elder "did Apachai and Shigure were talking to someone in that phone"_

" _Yup" the elder replies_

" _but the phone is not even connected."_

 _The elder just smirks and walks away leaving Sakaki with his mouth open in shock._


	12. Chapter 12

The Rise? Maybe!

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Danny Phantom or Kenichi History's Strongest Disciple.**

Ragnarok's leaders, the Eight Fists have begone to move. Targeting the breakaway member Takeda for lynching. Which prompts Kenichi to undertake rigorous technique training in order to protect Takeda from the monstrously strong Eight Fists. However. when Kenichi finds Takeda injured by the assault of Kisara. The newest member of the eight fists. His anger explodes and he vigorously engages Kisara's followers. Meanwhile the fight between Kisara and Miu goes in favor of Mui. The suspicious "Niishima" group led by Haruo arrives to save Kenichi shortly afterward. And Watching all this from above is the 6th fist "Hermit" ...!

The next day Kenichi was reading a book under a tree when Izumi (the other member of the gardening club aside from Kenichi also has a crush in him) came running at him all frantic telling him that some big guy was inside. Thinking that was the karate club again but only to find Takeda and Ukida. Takeda was smelling the flowers while Ukida was giving his thanks to Kenichi for what he has done for them.

Meanwhile Kisara was beating the stuffing of one of her underling. Trying to vent her anger for losing to Miu when another underling mention that she lost to some one that had large assets, only to get his face acquainted to her foot. Then Kisara's aid brought her a message from hermit that she should not touch the group known as NIISHIRA.

 **DANI P.O.V**

Hanako and I have been having same snacks when she ask a question to her brother. "So, Onii-chan won?" while Kenichi did some stretches he started to brag. "Yeah. Of course! I grabbed, tossed and smashed those punks… It was a total victory!" he said and gave Honoka a thumbs up. Until master Ma told him off. "you sure like Total victory. But the one who beat the enemy boss was Miu! On top of that, if your friends hadn't shown up you could have been stabbed".

Kenichi started to sulk on the wall while mumbling that he just wanted to say that. Master Ma berated him again telling him that overconfidence is forbidden. Then Honoka went and try to cheer him up by telling him not to get depress.

"if you keep relying on just power like you have till now, eventually you will meet someone, who can take it and overcome it, who will defeat you. You must not waste even a single day in acquiring techniques!" Master Koetsuji told Kenichi. Then he said "you're thinking 'so that's what it ends up meaning anyway' Right?" Kenichi just looked scared with a face saying his reading my mind!.

Master Sakaki gave a sweet bun to Apachai but Master Shigure grabs it and dashes off while giving me a look that says to fallow her. I silently disappeared being half ghost help's, Grabbing another treat and fallowed master shigure.

We found our self in the back yard even if it's the size of a small forest. I keep asking Miu if they are rich but she tells me no that they only own the land. Well since I found my self in a small clearing master Shigure disappears into the trees. Oh I like this exercise its where she throws stuff at me while I try to sense her attacks and try to catch her or at least keep track of her. Seriously she throws all kind of random stuff like spoons, chairs, Apachai ok I don't know if she throws him or he just jumps at me like a missile. And when Master Ma gets involve the kitchen sinks comes flying at him and some kunai's.

But all in all I have fun the training is hard and tiring, Sometimes I wonder if I'm training or playing specially when Apachai gets involve. I think they design my training around the basis of games so I will have fun and get a good workout.

My weapon training is the most serious since I'm thought every stance and proper way to handle each type of weapon. I swing the practice sword 100 times in different stances hi, low and middle. Hi is over head swings, low is from down to up swings, middle from waist left to right or right to left and sometimes drawing the blade.

Most of my time training is from Shigure, from her I'm learning ninjutsu and weapon mastery. When I'm not training with shigure I'm learning karate with Sakaki or Muay Thai with Apachai but mostly karate. When Honoka is here she taught me how to play a board game called GO. I play mostly with Apachai he may look like a muscle head but his really smart out of every ten games I beat him once or twice. I haven't beaten Honoka a single game she really good.

Dinner time is like always a battlefield the Masters trying to steel our food, well they only succeed with Kenichi since the first time it happen Danny and I learned to make our dinner intangible. Kenichi calls it unfair and that we are cheating but I just tell him that all is fair in love and war. Then Miu told us that she was going to participate in a play at school since the drama club where short handed and the club president ask her himself.

 _ **OMAKE Danny P.O.V**_

It all started with a simple packed delivery that made today dinner into an actual battlefield. What were can simple home appliances start a battlefield? Well is simple you only have to look at the senders of those appliances, If you guess Jack and Maddie Fenton then your right.

Right now we have the fish and tuna leading the charge with the chicken and Winnies as back up while the vegetables form a defensive perimeter.

The elder is laughing and eating anything that gets close to him, Apachai is leading the charge against the fish and tuna while Sakaki right behind him yelling "That my Fish you better not eat it."

Master Ma trying to breach the defensive perimeter, Shigure, Dani and Miu are slicing the Winnies. Kenichi is getting bitten up by the chicken. Master Koetsuji is bring down the Rise bombs. Strangely enough Tochimaru having a duel with a sardine. And me, I'm trying to get hold of my parents in the phone to complain as to why they send appliances powered by ectoplasm.


End file.
